criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Woolf
Katherine Woolf, acting as a recurring character in Season 4 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in six murder investigations and a quasi-suspect in seven other cases, as well as making six minor appearances over the course of the season. Profile Katherine is a 35-year-old journalist. She has curly black hair. She dons a white collared shirt, a buttoned violet vest and a yellow silk ribbon with a green brooch in the center under a brown jacket. Additionally, she wears gold earrings with green jewels, red lipstick, Cherry Conundrum Blush from the Royalty Rouge brand, a gold ring on her right middle finger and nail polish. It is known that Katherine plays billiards. In her second suspect appearance, she dons a white buttoned blouse with a dark blue ribbon colored gold at the tip; the blouse is under a light brown jacket with dark blue lapels and cuffs with a matching light brown felt hat with a dark blue stripe. She is also seen holding a red Wixon CC pencil and an olive notepad. In her third suspect appearance, she lacks the pad and pencil. She wears a white collared shirt with a black bow tie under a brown jacket with a gold collar and a matching brown bowler hat with a gold stripe. She also wears gold key earrings. It is revealed that she knows biology, eats bananas and visits the Public Aquarium. In her fourth suspect appearance, she dons a light brown jacket with navy collars and a matching hat. She wears a navy dress underneath the coat. She also wears a golden necklace and earrings, and is seen holding her pad and pencil. It is noted that she uses Lavender Lust cream, eats spaghetti and smokes opium. In her fifth suspect appearance, she reverts back to her second suspect appearance but lacks her pencil and pad. It is learned that she plays golf. In her sixth suspect appearance, she has an ink stain on the left side of her chest. It is noted that she drinks camomile tea, rides a bicycle and bites her nails. Events of Criminal Case Behind the Mask Katherine became a suspect after the player and Isaac identified her from a picture of her and the victim. She did not seem upset at hearing George's death, as she felt the victim hardly believed women are capable of nothing but being pretty. But that aside, the two were close as George liked her being around him, and she took advantage of his weakness. It did not concern her, as she felt if she had to get close with chauvinistic men to further her career, then so be it. Later, they got reports that Katherine snuck onto the airship. She was found in Evie's library, and Evie was mad that Katherine was snooping through her books. After Evie left, Katherine explained she snuck onto the airship to find some information regarding the progression of George's murder investigation. However, Isaac had enough and told her to leave before she was arrested for trespassing, and she acquiesced. Katherine was spoken to again about a notebook detailing the murders that have occurred at Alastor's parties; alongside an ominous message saying "No one will believe the luck I've been having with these murders and the things I've been getting away with..." She explained that they have been good for her from a journalistic standpoint, hoping they would help her make her mark as a journalist. As for how she got a hold of this information, she would say much besides she managed to get people off-guard enough to talk. Katherine was found innocent after it was revealed that Wentworth was responsible for George's murder. However, she was spoken to as a part of Charlie's and Dick's experiment, where her DNA was supposedly found on a hat. She confirmed the hat belonged to her, and Charlie was proud the machine worked. Katherine was curious what Charlie meant, so he explained the DNA analysis machine he and Dick made for the World Exhibition. This caught her attention, as she wanted to have an interview with Charlie, and said she would keep an eye out for their invention at the exhibition. Breaking the Glass Ceiling Katherine once again became a suspect after Maddie and the player had found a newspaper article about Norah Barnlow written by her. When asked about how well Katherine knew the victim, she replied that she knew her well enough to write an article, despite how tedious it was to write. When informed that Norah has been murdered, she expressed how unfortunate it was, but quickly asked for any leads on the killer or any other information. Katherine was spoken to again regarding a bracelet which had "Norah, together, you and I could shine as brightly as gold" on the box, which (per Evie) Katherine had bought for Norah. She thought that she and Norah were of the same persuasion. It turned out that Norah was appalled by her advances and turned her down, which she was embarrassed by. Despite this, she said that she wasn't ashamed of who she was and there were other fish in the sea. Maddie agreed that societal pressures could be hard to bear but hoped that Katherine wouldn't kill Norah to keep her attraction a secret. Katherine was found innocent after Henrietta Vanderbilt was incarcerated for Norah's murder. Checkmate After arresting Casper Rove's killer, Katherine asked for help from the player regarding a concern. When spoken to, she said that she had overheard a conversation that the organizers had misplaced a film reel featuring the World Exhibition's inventors. She believed that if she got to it first, she would have a leg up from the other journalists. Charles and the player found the film reel in a locked trunk at the film set. In giving the film reel to Katherine, Charles asked about the inventions featured in the reel to which she replied that their guesses were as good as her's as the inventors kept everything under wraps. She then invited them for lunch and an exclusive interview. Monkey Business Katherine became a suspect again after the player and Isaac found her journal with an appointment to meet with the victim. Though she wanted to hear about the ape and its capture, Isaac informed her of the murder. She was shocked, but felt she was not much help as she and Ernest never met since the victim could never agree on a date to meet. She left shortly afterwards, hoping to continue tracking the ape. Katherine was spoken to again regarding a recorded message by the victim, talking about his distaste for her. She did not feel it was even harassment, but she did feel the victim was stubborn for not letting her get coverage of the giant ape he was making. No matter what she did, Ernest never gave in to her. This frustrated her to no end, as she had not had a big story since the Alastor case, it did not help that her new boss was starting to breathe down her neck. Katherine was found innocent after the team incarcerated Somerset Osborne for Ernest's murder. However, she came to the team hoping to get the story on Somerset's sister, Aurora; who according to Somerset, was experimented on by the victim and because of that she glows. They followed a lead to the victim's lab, where they found a note in Aurora's purse, leading them to Lady Highmore. She confirmed Aurora was with her, and since hearing about the Professor's death had been expecting the player. She brought Aurora out, and Somerset's words were true as Aurora was really glowing. Though Aurora did not want to be the subject of mockery, Katherine said the Flying Squad could possibly help cure her condition, and in exchange, Katherine would be granted an interview. She handed them a sample of her blood, and after an analysis from Dick, he was able to make a pill that could treat her glow. Although it would not be permanent, Aurora thanked them for their help as she could now live a normal life. Electrical Hazard After arresting Arnold Nottingham's killer, Maddie got word that the Gigantic had sunk and worried about her relatives onboard. They went to Katherine, as she published the article saying the ship had sunk from hitting an iceberg. She said the Gazette had not received the survivors list yet, but she could get word from her European contacts. In order to find out, she would need a telegraph with trans-continental connection, and the Exhibition Hall happened to have one such device. They went to the Inventor's Hall, in hopes of finding the device. Blue Blazes After arresting Davy Byrne's killer, Isaac and the player spoke to her about an article she wrote, detailing the recent disappearance of prostitutes and the police doing nothing about them. She did not tell them about it because she was under the impression they were already informed of it, but did nothing about it. Isaac did inform her they looked into the disappearance of a prostitute named Annie, but that did not turn anything up, but Katherine said she identified one such prostitute in the communal grave just outside the town, and she was one of many. She said someone, the Scarlet Slayer, was hunting prostitutes down and slashing them through the stomach, and Isaac agreed in wanting to investigate this serial killer. She then decided to take the player to meet her informant, Adrienna Brassiere, who the player met in their previous investigation. Overkill After arresting Joseph Dante's killer, Katherine was called upon by Dick after autopsying Caitlin's body due to her knowledge on the victims of the Scarlet Slayer. Katherine said that the slayer always strips the victims and disembowels them, which is how Caitlin was found. This meant that Xiang had murdered an innocent man and that the slayer was still roaming the streets. A white dove feather was found inside Caitlin's abdomen, which Katherine hadn't noticed before, possibly because she had not taken a closer look. It was a known fact that prostitutes are called soiled doves, which lead them to believe that the slayer was trying to send a message. Slayer's End Katherine became a suspect yet again after the player and Maddie found shavings from her pencil at the crime scene. She was just about to call the player and inform them of Fiona, who had come barging in like a maniac while Katherine was writing an article about opium consumption and violent crimes. She hid behind a screen, and ended up hearing a struggle, which was Fiona's murder. She also pointed them towards the Flanagans' headquarters, which she had come across during her investigation, so Maddie and the player decided to investigate them. Katherine was spoken to again about a map which marked the Scarlet Slayer's hideout, which belonged to her found in that same place. She said she discovered it a while ago, all a part of her job, and said research was off limits to them. Maddie had thought they were on the same side, but Katherine said they were, as she was the one who brought light to the Slayer in the first place. She felt she was entitled to the creation of the Scarlet Slayer and would see this legend all the way through to the end. Katherine was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Finley Flanagan for Fiona's murder. After stopping by to give her congratulations and apologies, she accompanied the player to interrogate Finley, and later investigate claims of Stonewall Prison being controlled by the Italian mob. Blood Bath After arresting Vinnie Costa's killer, the Flying Squad and Vittorio Capecchi engaged in a showdown that resulted in Evie being shot. After hearing the news, Katherine rushed to the airship, revealing that she had heard what had happened whilst attempting to cover the hostilities. Katherine, the player and Diego del Lobo then visited Evie at the Fat Chance Saloon, where she expressed her joy and relief at Evie's speedy recovery. After Evie said that she felt butterflies whenever she was around, Katherine comforted her, saying that the morphine was speaking. The three visitors then left Evie to rest. Stick to Your Guns During the murder investigation of Edna Owens, Isaac and the player found Evie, who was sporting a lipstick kiss on her cheek. Evie then explained that she used a consultant to take a look at a threat that had been sent to the victim. Katherine then appeared, confirming that the two were officially girlfriends. Katherine then revealed that the letters on the threat came from the Concordian Gazette, leading her to conclude that the killer read the Concordian Gazette. Stockbroken After arresting Abner Milton's killer, Maddie and the player asked her about a counterfeiter they were investigating. After being told that the ink the counterfeiter used came from Spain, she revealed that the ink came from El Tintero de Oro. She then suggested to them that, if they wanted to find out who the counterfeiter was, they should go back to the Stock Exchange and see if they could find one of their employees' suitcases. Talk of the Town Katherine became a suspect again after she encountered Maddie and the player at the Concordian Gazette office. Maddie revealed that one of Katherine's colleagues had been killed. She explained that they had gotten on well, but they were not friends. She then revealed that he had made many enemies due to his multiple articles that offended people. She later alerted the team that someone was trying to trash the victim's desk. Katherine was spoken to again about her makeup on a defaced award belonging to the victim. She said that the award should have been hers as Joseph kept stealing her idea and distorted them to suit his purposes. She revealed that she had crafted an article about corruption in the world of golf, but Joseph had taken it and turned it into a scandal about Bernadine Rochester's romantic exploits. Katherine was found to be innocent for a fifth time after the team incarcerated Hector Harvey for Joseph's murder. However, Diego and the player asked her about the Concordia Telephone Company. She revealed that she was sick of hearing about them, and that Joseph had constantly gone out of his way to talk to people about them. After Diego informed her of his suspicions about the company, she invited them to have a look around Joseph's desk. Unsafe Haven Mid-investigation, Katherine went to the airship to warn the player that the press had caught wind of the murder. She mentioned that the journalists were heading to the asylum, and while they were not allowed in, it was only a matter of time before they got past security. The Machiavellian Candidate After arresting Lissa Avery's killer, Katherine accompanied Maddie and the player to speak to Cornelius regarding Senator Malcolm Rochester's bill to abolish free press. At the park, Katherine asked if he was aware of the bill, to which he replied by saying that he was and insisted that there was nothing wrong with it. Cornelius trusted that Malcolm would make everything fair and equal despite Katherine's protests. A Study in Pink After arresting Barbara Coldwell's killer, Viola requested Katherine's help in finding some information to discredit Senator Rochester. The latest victim was known for taking inspiration in real political scandals for her stories, prompting the three to search her office. They found a notebook which (per Evie) contained a draft of a story of two characters based off of Malcolm and Leopold Rochester. They spoke to Leopold, who told them about Malcolm's habit of visiting prostitutes and photographic evidence of such, which was found on the Pistol & Petticoats Street. Katherine later published an article with the photo, causing Malcolm to resign. Arrow of Injustice Katherine implored the player's help regarding information from her contact about the recruitment of people for an army under Justin Lawson's supervision as the new mayor which prompted Isaac and the player to search the City Hall. She later expressed her anger over the abolishing of free press. The New Truth! After arresting Judge Takakura's killer, Katherine informed the Squad about a resistance movement that was working to bring down Lawson. She told them that Takakura was a part of the resistance, which meant that Inspector Jaubert's suspicions about him were correct. She requested that a telegraph machine that contained information that could compromise members of the resistance be retrieved from Takakura's house before it fell into the wrong hands. After finding the telegraph machine and sending it to Charlie for analysis, he proposed to set up a secure telephone line for the resistance to use to keep their communications secret. Charles and the player then informed Katherine about their proposal and she thanked them for their kindness. Resistance is Fatal Katherine became a suspect yet again after the she encountered Isaac and the player at the scene of the murder. After identifying the victim, she told the team that he was a good man who worked himself to the bone for the resistance. She then worried that if news of the murder got back to Lawson's ears, he would have the resistance arrested. Katherine was spoken to again about her attempt to spy on the victim. She told them that she suspected Dylan of being a spy for the Justice Corps, which was confirmed by Isaac. She revealed that she had a bad feeling about the victim from the first time she met him and decided to find out the truth by setting up a hidden camera to spy on him. However, the victim interrupted her attempt, leading her to flee on her bicycle. Katherine was found to be innocent yet again after the team incarcerated Bill Beatty for Dylan's murder. After the team managed to get the resistance a new headquarters thanks to Lady Highmore, Katherine requested the team to retrieve her Braille plate so that she could spread the news of the resistance to the blind. Isaac and the player promptly headed back to the farm and retrieved her Braille plate. One Dead More After arresting Albertina Thenard's killer, Evie informed Maddie and the player that Katherine had gone missing. The two had arranged a meeting in the airship but she never turned up, so Evie feared that she was caught sympathizing with the resistance and was captured by the Justice Corps. She told the team that Katherine was on the riverbank distributing flyers. The team then went to the airship and found her torn up jacket. Upon repair, they found that her jacket had a shoeprint which (per Rose) proved that someone in the Corps had stepped on it. They then talked to Inspector Jaubert, who said that he had caught her distributing flyers and so arrested her. Later, upon inspection of the Crystal Palace and upon talking to Enzo Jonas and Giulietta Capecchi of the resistance, the Squad found out that Katherine - along with all the other political prisoners - were to be mass executed via guillotine in two weeks' time, or two days after Justice Day. Best Laid Plans Katherine's execution was delayed after Jaubert was found dead on the guillotine. Later, after discovering that Giulietta had killed him (albeit accidentally), the Squad (minus Isaac and the player, who were arresting Giulietta, and Charlie and Dick, who had escaped) were captured and thrown into the same cell as Katherine. In the cell, Katherine and Evie were reunited at last. Later, the four remaining Squad members (with the help of Lady Highmore and Nicholas Holloway) devised an escape plan for the Squad. Upon execution, Charlie and the player found Katherine with the Squad and the rest of the political prisoners and promptly busted them out of the dungeon. She then presumably escaped the scene. Trivia *Katherine is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in six cases. **She is also one of the only characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Mysteries of the Past. *Katherine is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect seven times. *Katherine is one of the characters to physically appear in nine districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances Gallery KWoolfMOTP.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). KWoolfApp2MOTP.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past). KWoolfMOTPC212.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past), Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past), Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past), Stockbroken (Case #38 of Mysteries of the Past), Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past), A Study in Pink (Case #52 of Mysteries of the Past), Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past), and The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past). KWoolfApp4MOTP.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past). KatherineSlayer'sEnd.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past). KWoolfMOTPC227.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Resistance is Fatal (Case #56 of Mysteries of the Past). Katherine&Evie-Case230-1.png|Katherine, as she appeared in Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past). KWoolfMOTPA.png|Katherine, arrested by the Justice Corps on acts of treason for being a member of the resistance. EHollowayLeadMOTP.png|Evie Holloway, Katherine's girlfriend. OG_SUS_412_605.jpg OG_SUS_413_603.jpg OG_SUS_416_603.jpg KatherineMugshot4.png OG SUS 441 602.jpg OG_SUS_456_602.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Resistance members